The Inevitable
by Amber is a Jasper's girl
Summary: Ok, so Bella has a change of heart! I am pro BellaxEdward, but I thought I would try a Bellax?suprise? Please give it a try! Read and Review! Should I continue? RE-DOING new story called Is it Possible! Amber
1. Leaving Edward

_**A/N: **__**Ok, so I know I have like a million stories started and haven't been working on them but this idea came to me while I was reading fan fictions, actually I have to credit it to, **__**JewelzisWeird **__**and her story In Your Arms. The reason for this is I saw the words Mike, and the words dream, haunting again, and happy to wake. So this is dedicated to **__**JewelzisWeird**__**!! Oh, and I want to make It real clear that I DO NOT like BellaxMike pairing!! I just wanted to try it out!! Don't flame please, if you don't like don't read!! Criticism is welcome though!! Oh, and if there is anyone who would like to be my beta for this one, I am looking!! **_

_**Amber**_

BPOV

I was having a dream yet again. I loved these dreams where I was just surrounded by Mike. How I loved him. I wish I was with him everyday of my life, but how could I possibly tell Edward and Jacob that I wanted to be with Mike? I guess I would just have to figure it out.

_**2 months later**_

Telling Edward and Jacob that I wanted to be with Mike was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. How could I betray both of them like that? Telling Edward had to be the hardest. I can remember it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_Edward, can I talk to you" I was laying in bed with Edward's cold arms enclosing me. _

"_Anything for you, love" He was so caring I don't know how I could do this to him, To Alice, to ANY of the Cullen's. _

"_Edward," I sat up and pulled away from him. "I…" Why couldn't I just blurt it out?? "I … I don't want to be with you anymore." There, I said it. I saw the anger and grief flash in his face._

"_Wh… Wh…What?" How could I do this?? I was such a terrible person!_

"_Edward, I can't be with you anymore. I can't do this to you. You deserve better, and I like someone else." I said the last part really quite hoping he wouldn't hear but, I knew he would._

"_Who?" that's all he wanted to know? I just broke his heart, and all he wants to know is who?? What the heck? If he really wanted to know who, I would tell him. I knew he hated mike but I had to be truthful._

"_Mike" I could barely get it out._

"_Ok, if that's your wish." with that he kissed me on the fore head. "I love you Bella." he kissed me one more time._

"_Wait, Edward I still want us to be friends, I still love you all as family." I couldn't bear losing all of them. It was my entire fault but I wouldn't be able to live without all of them. _

"_I'll ask them. But for us, right now I don't think that is possible." with that he left. He opened the window and left. The window was still open blowing cold air and rain into my room. How in the world could I do that to him? I busted out in tears right then. All I could think about was how I had hurt him. I went downstairs and called Alice real quick. _

"_Hello Bella," She said it with almost a sneer in her voice, apparently she already knew._

"_I love you guys I'm sorry but I would love to still be apart of your lives. Even if you don't want me apart of your lives make sure Edward is ok. Please, I wouldn't be able to handle it if he went to the Volturi. Please, just make sure he is ok. Please." I was pleading._

"_Bella, We love you too but we will have to think about it, and I will watch out for Edward. Thank you for your concern." With that my best friend hung-up on me. I burst out in tears for the second time that night. I couldn't even make it up the stairs. I just went and lay on the couch. I pulled the blanket off the back and fell into a dreamless sleep, hoping that it went a little better tomorrow with Jacob. _

_End Flashback_

I cried just thinking about that night. What happened the next night wasn't as bad but it still broke my heart, and probably Charlie's too.

_**A/N: Ok, so that is the first chapter!! Tell me what you think. Should I continue it?? If I don't have at least 5 reviews saying I should continue it I won't!! Oh, and I'm still looking for a beta!! Message me or Review if you are interested!! Review!!  
Amber**_


	2. Leaving Jacob

_**A/N: Ok, so I didn't get 5 reviews telling me to continue but, I did get one from a really amazing author, **__**indigenousbleu**__**!! Thank you, **__**indigenousbleu**__**!! I also just got one from **__**Kayla2111**__**!! Thank you **__**Kayla2111**__**!! Right before I was going to post this chapter I got ANOTHER review, this time from **__**Rosalie McCarty**__**. I beta her stories, which I think are all awesome!! Check them out when you have time!! Thank You **__**Rosalie McCarty**__**!! I think this is a good story!! So, I guess that if only 4 people like it that's fine with me!! You're probably wondering… That's only 3 people mentioned!! Yep, that's because the 4**__**th**__** person is my amazing Beta!! Her screen name is **__**XxAmanda Is A Jasper's GirlxX!! Go**__** read her amazing stories the one I'm betaing is **__**Even in Death**__**!! She is an amazing author!! Thank You **__**XxAmanda Is A Jasper's GirlxX**__**!! Now, go read!!  
Amber**_

I cried just thinking about that night. What happened the next night wasn't as bad but it still broke my heart, and probably Charlie's too.

Telling Edward was the hardest, but Jacob was kind of…happy? He was glad that I wasn't going to be with Edward. But he was upset it wasn't him. Just to see the disappointment in his eyes, it was nothing I ever want to see again. It was terrible to sit there and tell him that. To look him straight in the eye and tell him that I didn't want to be with him. I didn't even know if we could still be friends. I didn't know if I would be able to put him through that. I didn't know if I could go through that. I really did loved Jacob, but there was part of me, a very big part, that loved Mike. I remember telling Jacob, I also remember the fact that Billy and my dad were there when I told him.

_Flashback_

_We were going to the black's house for a barbecue. Charlie insisted he drive in the cruiser, so I said I would take my truck and I would meet him there. Of course Charlie beat me because _HELLO _he had the cruiser and I was in my slow truck, but I liked thinking on the way there. All of the possible scenarios on how telling Jacob could possibly go, running through my head. When I pulled up Jacob was at my door in a flash opening it and pulling me into a giant hug. _

"_So, I heard you broke up with _Edward_." He sneer Edward's name._

"_Jacob, can I talk to you…?" I was really dreading doing this._

"_Um, sure." We walked into the house and into his bedroom. "What's up?"_

"_Well, Jacob…" I got up and started pacing the room. He was sitting on the bed. He tried pulling me back down to the bed but, I just kept pacing. "Jacob, what I have to say is… I dumped Edward because…" I just couldn't choke it out. What was wrong with me? He nodded waiting for me to continue. "I broke up with Edward because there is another guy I like." I said it in a rush of words. A big grin grew on his face. Wait, did he think I was talking about him? "No, Jacob its Mike." I said the Mike's name quietly, even though he probably didn't know who Mike was. Surprisingly, he didn't freak like I thought… no, like I _WANTED_ him to. He came over to me and held me. He asked if I really loved Mike. I don't remember what I told him. I know I do now though. He just held me for what seemed like hours. This might have actually been worse then telling Edward. At least Edward didn't just hold me and tell me everything would be alright. At least he still fought. At least I wasn't' trapped in guilt. We sat like that until Charlie came in. He saw us sitting together, me on his lap, crying my eyes out. He left us alone after quietly telling us the food was ready. He had a huge smirk on his face. We didn't get up to eat. I fell asleep in Jake's arms that night. When I woke up, I was in my bed. Jacob was right next to me. Somehow this made me happy but then I remembered Mike. I got up quickly and told him he had to leave. He said that we could still be friends. He also told me that he explained everything to Charlie and the Pack. I thanked him._

That's all I remember about that night. The next memory I have is telling Mike…

_**A/N: Ok, there's the next chapter!! I would love to thank my new beta **__**XxAmanda is a Jasper's GirlxX**__** for betaing this for me!! You're amazing!! I also want to thank my reviewers!! Keep it up!! I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I am also going to try and finish off **__**Til Death Do Us Part With Edward**__**!! I might finish both of those sooner then I usually would because it is SNOWING yet again!! Do they not realize it's like almost the end of APRIL?? Oh well, that just means more chapters for you guys!! Sorry for the long Authors note!!  
Amber**_


	3. Telling Mike

_**A/N: So, I got 8 reviews in 2 hours!! So, I want to thank **__**la mia stella**__** and **__**curlyk03**__** for reviews on Chapter one!! And then **__**KaitlynMasenCullen27**__**, **__**curlyk03**__**, **__**indigenousbleu**__**, **__**Kayla2111**__** and **__**la mia stella**__** for reviewing chapter two!! Thank you to all my reviewers!! Thank you to **__**indigenousbleu**__** for giving me an Idea for an upcoming chapter!! I am also now a beta for her too!! So look at her stories!! They are all incredibly amazing!! So I decided I would post another chapter!! So this is what you get!! I would also like to thank **__**XxAmanda is a Jasper's GirlxX**__** because she is a complete life saver!! She wrote the last half of this chapter and beta-ed the rest of it!! So thank you so so so much **__**XxAmanda is a Jasper's GirlxX**__**!! Oh, and it's all human!!  
Amber**_

That's all I remember about that night. The next memory I have is telling Mike… Mike was full of emotions; I didn't need Jasper to tell me that. He was Happy, confused, scared, worried, surprised and many other emotions. It just made me feel even guiltier.

_Flashback _

_I called Mike that morning when I woke up. He was the one to answer. "Hello?" He sounded a little sleepy. I sure hope I didn't wake him up. _

"_Hey, Mike? It's Bella." _

"_Bella? Is there something I could do for you?" _

"_Well, actually there is. I was wondering if you could come over later." _

"_Um… I think so sure. Is there a reason behind this?" _

"_Yea, but I'll tell you when you get here." _

"_Ok, how about I head over now?" _

"_Actually how about I come to your house? I don't want to wake Charlie." _

"_Oh, yea sure. Do you want me to pick you up or can you drive yourself?" _

"_I have my truck. I'll get dressed eat and head over." _

"_Ok, Bye Bella. See you when you get here." _

"_Ok, Bye Mike." I hung up. He was just startled that I wanted to talk to him. _I wonder how he will act when I tell him I want to be his Girlfriend. I sure hope he isn't dating Jessica any longer_. I got dressed into my tight jeans and a royal blue t-shirt that Alice bought me on one of our many shopping trips. I threw my hair up in a sloppy pony, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Charlie had already left for the day. He went fishing with Billy and Jacob. I finished up my breakfast of cheerios and then, grabbed the keys and went out to my truck. I drove as fast as my truck would allow to Mikes house. When I got there he was waiting outside. I turned off the engine and ran to him. I stopped about a foot in front of him. "Hey, Mike." _

"_Hey, Bella. So, what did you want to talk about?" _

"_Can we go sit on the porch swing?" _

"_Yea sure let's go." He grabbed my hand and led me to the swing. We sat next to each other. I faced him as much as I could. _

"_Mike, I love you" I just blurted it out. _

"_What? I love you too Bella but what about Jessica and Edward?" He was always thinking of others, how sweet. _

"_I broke up with Edward, and I thought you and Jessica broke up a while ago?"_

"_Bella, Jessica and I have been dating, off and on, since freshmen year. I…don't want to break her heart, but I love you more than anything in the world." _

"_I don't know what to do then Mike. She's my…best friend and I don't want her to get hurt either, but I can't deny my feelings for you." We sat on the swing for what felt like the longest time, though it was probably only moments, in silence. _

"_I love you Bella. Jessica deserves to know. I'll tell her that she and I are threw tomorrow." _

_I nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek, and then I left. I was at home, waiting for my computer to boot up, when Charlie came home. I had forgotten to cook dinner, though. He didn't mind, and called for pizza instead. _

_While we were eating the pizza he asked me how my day was. I told him. Then he said something that surprised me. "Bella, Jacob's been hurt badly." Jacob never got hurt. I couldn't answer him so he continued. "He fell off of this motorcycle while turning the bend to come into town. He's very bruised up, but Dr. Cullen's looking after him."' _

_I jumped out of my chair. "I have to go see him." I was almost out the door when he stopped me. _

"_Bells, he'll be fine. Plus, visiting hours are over. You can wait until tomorrow to go see him." _

"_But…" _

"_No buts. Finish your pizza then we'll watch the game. Sound OK?" _

"_Sure." I wasn't enthused about watching baseball, but it would take my mind off of Jacob, who was in the hospital, and Mike who was going to break Jessica's heart at school. My life was so complicated. _

That day is burnt into my memory forever but that's nothing compared to what I found out the next day, Monday.

_**A/N: Ok, thanks so much for reading!! But, I really couldn't have written this chapter without **__**XxAmanda is a Jasper's GirlxX**__**'s help!! Thank you so much!! I will try to update one more time this weekend at least!! Ok, review!!  
Amber**_


	4. In The Hospital

_**A/N: So this is my favorite story so far!! Thank you XxAmanda is a Jasper's GirlxX for being the only person to review my last chapter and for writing part of this chapter and for betaing this story!!  
Amber**_

That day is burnt into my memory forever but that's nothing compared to what I found out the next day, Monday.

_Flashback_

_I woke up in the morning. I jumped out of bed at 5 so I could go see Jacob. I got dressed into my dark blue jeans and red long sleeve shirt. I ran downstairs carefully trying not to fall, ate breakfast and left for the hospital. On the way to the hospital I called Carlisle to make sure Jacob was still up there. He said he was. So I drove, as I drove I called Mike and told him I was going to the hospital to see Jacob because he got in a wreck. Mike said he would meet me at the hospital. I told him he didn't have to he said he would come anyway. When I got there it took forever to find a parking spot. I parked and ran into the hospital; the girl at the front desk didn't look busy so I stopped. _

"_Excuse me. Could you tell me where Jacob Blacks' room is?"_

"_Room number 215. He's in the critical condition ward."_

"_Ok, thank you." I walked very carefully to the elevator._

_I pushed the up button and waited for the elevator to appear. As I was waiting, I felt 2 arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and there was Mike. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the elevator when the doors opened. We walked in and I pushed the 2__nd__ floor button. The doors closed. Mike took this moment to kiss me on the cheek. I turned my face and kissed him full on. That was our first kiss. He is a much better kisser then Edward. I pulled away so I could breathe._

"_Hey to you too beautiful." Then the elevator door opened. I grabbed Mikes hand and led him to room number 215. The door was closed so I knocked. Carlisle came out and told us that Jacob was stable but was still in a lot of pain. Then he asked why we weren't at school. I told him we still had a half hour. And, he let us in. I walked in with Mike in tow. Jacob was so torn up._

_He was awake. "Hey Jake." I said, sitting in the chair by his bed. Mike stood behind me. _

"_H…hey…Bells. W…who's this?" It looked like he was in pain. _

"_This is Mike, Jake. Mike this is my friend, Jacob." Mike looked at Jake like he was sorry. _

"_If…if you…hurt…her…I…I…will find…and…and…kill you m…myself." Jake said, looking Mike in the eyes. I could tell that he was serious. _

"_I promise you that I won't hurt her." _

_Jake nodded and looked around. "Do you want something to drink?" _

"_Yeah, some…water, p…please." Mike went out of the room to get it. "B…Bells I don't comp…completely trust…hi…him." _

"_I know Jake, but I do. And I promise that if he does hurt me, in any way, you'll be the first to know." _

"_Damn straight." Mike came in with the water then. He handed it to Jake and stood behind me. Then Carlisle came in. _

"_Sorry Bella. Jake needs to rest some more." he all but shoved Mike and me out of the room. I kissed Mike good-bye at the elevator on the first floor and drove to school in my truck._

_End Flashback_

I really did love mike. The door bell just started ringing. I went go answer the door. It was Mike.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey beautiful." He kissed me full on. We moved to the couch. That's all we seemed to do lately was kiss. Charlie liked Mike so he didn't care. Just then I heard Charlie's car pull up in the driveway. Charlie came in the door.

"Hey Bells. Hey Mike." We had to break away from each other.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Charlie, how was work."

"Just fine. Were you two kissing on my couch all day?"

"No, he just got here. Sorry I didn't make diner. Do you want me to start on that now?"

"No, that's fine I'll just order pizza. Are you staying again Mike?"

"If you wouldn't mind sir."

"I wouldn't mind, please do stay. We'll have pizza is that ok?"

"Yea that's fine with me, do you want me to go pick it up."

"If you're okay with that."

"Sure. Bella you stay and I'll be back."

"Ok, see you in a bit babe." I gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you. Beautiful"

"I love you too!!"

Now, how did we get here if he was still dating Jessica that's a whole other story.

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! I love all of you that are reading this!! I would like to thank **__**XxAmanda is a Jasper's GirlxX**__** for again writing a part of this!! She is an amazing beta!!  
Amber**_


	5. leaving Jessica and eating with Charlie

_**A/N: Once I get all of these Flashbacks out of the way it will be all Mike and Bella in the present!! Sorry it's taking so incredibly long!! Lol!! I love you all thanks for being my only reviewer again **__**XxAmanda is a Jasper's GirlxX**__**!! Oh, and Thank you for being my amazing beta, also!! You're awesome!! This is my longest chapter so far!! So be thankful read AND review!! Remember it's all human!!  
Amber**_

Now, how did we get here if he was still dating Jessica, that's a whole other story.

MPOV (yep, it's Mikes' point of view!! I probably won't do many of these it's just that I can't really break up with Jessica using Bella!! Tell me how I do!!)

Breaking up with Jessica was hard, but I did it for Bella. It turned out to be the best choice I ever made.

_Flashback_

_Bella and I just left the hospital. She drove her truck to school and I drove my car. We both got there about the same time. We were late for school so no one was in the parking lot. I ran up to Bella and gave her a quick kiss. Then, we walked hand in hand to our next class. When we got outside the door we agreed that she would go in first then a few minutes later I would go in so Jessica didn't think we were up to something. I gave her a quick kiss and she went into class. A few minutes later I walked in. All eyes were on me. I quickly walked to my seat. _

"_Thank you for joining us Mr. Newton." I got out my books and paid as much attention as I possibly could to Mr. Banner. Considering I was staring at Bella most of the class period and Jessica was throwing daggers at me with her eyes. When the bell finally rang I ran to Jessica's side and picked up her books. Then I was about to follow her out of class when Mr. Banner called Bella and me to his desk. I gave Jessica her books and followed Bella to Mr. Banner's desk. _

"_You two mind telling me why you were late to my class today?"_

"_Mike and I went to go visit a friend in the hospital. He is in critical condition and I wasn't in any condition to drive myself. I am so sorry Mr. Banner. It will never happen again." Bella took this one._

"_Yea, I am so sorry Mr. Banner. I was just trying to help out Bella."_

"_Ok, make sure it never happens again. You won't get a detention _this_ time."_

"_Thank You Mr. Banner." Bella and I both said in unison. We walked out of class together headed for lunch. When we entered the lunch room I went to go sit by Jessica, expecting Bella to go sit by the Cullens. But, she just followed me to our table. There were two empty seats, right next to each other and across from Jessica. We sat down after getting our lunches and giving each other looks as to say "was this planned?" We started eating silently. There was a little chatter going on at the table but it was just Lauren and Jessica talking about shoes or something. When I finished eating I took my tray up and dumped it. I went back to the table._

"_Jessica could I talk to you alone for a minute?"  
"Um… sure?" She followed me out into the hallway._

"_What do you want to talk about Mike?"_

"_Jessica, I love you. But, I can't date you anymore." I figured simple and quick._

"_Wha… What?"_

"_Jessica, it's over." I walked back into the cafeteria. Leaving Jessica to just stand there. I saw Angela and Lauren run over to where Jessica was still standing. I sat down next to Bella. The only people left at the table were Bella, Eric, Tyler, and now me. I leaned over to whisper in Bella's ear._

"_Bella, I broke up with Jessica. But I think we should wait a while before we announce that we are dating considering you're still her friend." She just nodded. She must have dumped her tray while I was talking to Jessica._

_End Flashback_

I was just pulling back into the Swan driveway. I grabbed the pizza off my front seat and walked into the house. I didn't knock anymore. Charlie always told me to come in anyway. I put the pizza on the table, and walked over to Bella. She jumped into my arms and kissed me quick. Then, she pulled away and went to go get plates. The three of us ate in silence for a while until Charlie started talking.

"Bella, I forgot to pick up some soda the other day could you go get some for us?"

"Um… sure?" Bella got up kissed me on the check. I gave her my keys and she drove my car to the grocery store. She liked my car more than her truck. As soon as Bella was out of hearing range Charlie started talking again.

"Mike, I've been nice so far, wouldn't you agree??"

"Yea…" where is he going with this?

"If you even think about hurting my daughter in any way not even the law will be able to save you."

"Wha… What? Why would I even think about hurting your daughter?"

"Just don't break her heart like that Edwin did last year. I like you so don't break my daughters heart, got it?" _I thought his name was Edward?_

"Yes sir, I love your Bella I would never break her heart." just then Bella walked in with the soda.

"How much of that did you hear babe?" She kissed me on the check. Charlie shot me a look that seemed to say 'don't call my daughter that again!'

"Just how that you love me and you would never break my heart."

"I do love you, and I don't plan on ever breaking your heart."

"Oh, I love you too. And I don't plan on breaking your heart."

"Ok, I think I'm done eating. What are you two doing tonight?"

"I was thinking about taking Bella to the beach, if that's ok with you sir?"

"Yea, that's fine with me. Have fun you two."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Charlie, Thank You."

_**A/N: Ok, there's that chapter!! If you guys love me you would review!! Thank You **__**XxAmanda is a Jasper's GirlxX **__**for betaing this chapter for me!! You truly are amazing!! If you haven't yet go read her amazing stories, especially **__**Even In Death**__**!!**_


	6. First Beach

_**A/N: Hello there, this is **__**XxAmanda is a Jasper's GirlxX**__**...Amber and I have agreed to write one chapter of one of each other's stories. Now, this chapter contains some kinky things, so sorry if you don't want to read about that…it's my fault…Please read **__**Even in Death**__**...by myself, to see a chapter of Amber's writing. The very first paragraph, though, is all Amber's thinking. I just finished it off. Hope you like it.  
--Amanda S.**_

As soon as Charlie went to go watch TV, Mike and I went to his car. He was holding my hand the whole way. We keep a blanket in the trunk of his car for times like this when we want to go to the beach. He opened the front door of his car for me and I jumped in. He then went to his side of the car and got in. I kind of missed driving fast, but hey that was when I was with Edward. Now I have the love of my life with me! I leaned back in my seat as Mike was driving towards First Beach. It was a nice silence for a while. Then Mike started up a conversation. "Bella, I was wondering if you would… like to go to winter formal with me?"

I looked up at him, groggy because I had started gazing at the stars. "Hmm?" I asked.

He looked at me as if I was the only thing in the world. "Would you like to go to winter formal with me? It…it's not 'til December so that'll give Jess enough time to recuperate..."

I took his face in my hands, since he had already parked, and said, "Mike, I would love to go with you to winter formal." I leaned over and kissed his lips, the first really deep one that we shared. He pulled me onto his lap and I ran my fingers through his hair. He massaged my back, making me feel things that Jake or Edward never made me feel. "Mike..." I said, breaking the kiss.

"Hmm?" he rubbed his head in the crook of my neck. It felt really good.

"Stop...it's going a little too fast..." I pulled even farther away, brushing my palm down his cheek.

"Alright Bells." he helped me climb out of his lap and walked to the trunk and grabbed the blanket. We built up the fire and cuddled for awhile. Then it started getting heated.

It started off with Mike, who was behind me, rubbing small circles on my stomach. I leaned into him because it felt really good. Then it got even more intense. His hand moved down, which I didn't mind because it felt really good. He rolled me over, so he was hovering above me and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back, then he moved down to my neck, and then to the hollow of my throat. "Mike...I...I don't want to go this fast."

"That's fine Bells. We have forever to wait." I was surprised that he'd be so understanding.

**Mike:**

She had no idea of what she was doing to me. It took all of my patience to stop kissing her. She was so...beautiful, yet I knew that she was wild, just by looking at her. I pulled her onto my lap as we watched the fire. She was squirming from side to side, and a little _problem_ was starting to develop. "Bells can you...um, please quit moving?"

"Why...oh. No problem." she started laughing as she ran to the waves. She was nuts. But hey, the cold waves could help solve the _problem_. I chased her into the ocean and we splashed each other until we were shivering. I wrapped the blanket around her and suffered the cold. I was right, the cold water helped me out.

"Bells, your lips are turning blue." I pulled her up and walked toward the car. "Here are the keys, get warmed up. I'll be right back." she took them and nodded. I was cold but the way she was making my body act neutralized the cold effect. I took some of the sand and put out the fire. The lights weren't on in the car, so it was pitch black. "Bells can you turn on the lights?" I yelled. I don't think that she heard me because I received no response. I walked in the general direction of the car and bumped into one of the side mirrors. I opened the door and felt on the seat. I didn't expect to feel what I felt, that's for sure. My fingers touched her legs. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Texting Alice..." she looked embarrassed. I walked around to my side of the car and started pulling away.

"Why?" I asked, resuming our conversation.

"Why what?"

"Why are you texting Alice?"

"Telling her about our date.." it looked like she didn't want to talk about it anymore so I let it drop.

We arrived at her house and I walked her to the door. "Bye Bells." I said, kissing her cheek.

"See you tomorrow Mike." she kissed my cheek and closed her door. I drove home, content that she and I were _finally_ together. I couldn't wait until winter formal now. So I could show everyone that Bella was my girlfriend.

_**A/N: once again, this is **__**XxAMANDA IS A JASPER'S GIRLxX **__**not Amber...if you didn't like my writing, please go to my profile and PM me about it. Please don't give Amber any slack for this chapter. **_

_**--Amanda S.**_


	7. Flashback

_**A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update!! Thanks for the Reviews, **__**XxAmanda is A Jasper's GirlxX**__**, (Even though you wrote the chapter!), **__**Kayla2111**__**, **__**indigenousbleu**__**, **__**Rosalie McCarty**__**, **__**jesus-of-suburbia2o2o**__**!! I have been insanely busy!! As soon as school is over (May 30**__**th**__**)!! I promise you guys that you will get at LEAST one chapter a week!! Ok, so were skipping the shopping trip because I know you all have read enough of those!! So, it is the night of the winter formal!! Oh, and this chapter was not betaed because I'm not sure when I can get on the computer again this week!! So read on!! And one flashback…**_

_**Amber**_

**MPOV**

Tonight was it. This was the night that I was going to propose to Bella. I love her so deeply. About a week ago I asked her dad for permission for her hand. He hesitated at first, but he finally said yes.

_Flashback_

_I knocked on the door, because I knew that Bella was shopping with Alice. Charlie answered the door after 2 knocks. _

"_Oh, Hey Mike. Bella's not here, she went shopping with Alice."_

"_I know, actually I came to talk to you."_

"_Oh, Ok. In that case come in." He walked over to his chair and sat down. I sat down on the couch where I usually sit with Bella on my lap when were watching the game with him. "So what is it that you wanted to say, Mike?"_

"_Charlie, I was wondering…" I took a deep breath. "I was wondering if I could ask for your permission…" This was harder than I thought. I took another deep breath. "I was wondering if it would be ok with you if I asked for Bella's hand in marriage." I said it like a question, which it was, but I didn't sound very confident. I looked up quickly and saw the shock on his face. Then, I assume as it registered I saw a smile creep onto his face. This could turn out ok I guess._

"_Are you serious about her Mike?"  
"I love your daughter Charlie. I want to marry her. I want to live the rest of eternity with her. She is my moon and stars. I don't know if I would be able to live without her."_

"_In that case, yes. You have my permission. I wonder if Renee would agree..."_

"_Do you happen to have her number?" Or wait I could just, fly down there…and ask her in person…_

"_Um…no, the reason it would be hard to get Renee's approval is because Renee died. In a car accident, when Bella was 8. So…When are you planning on asking Bella?" _

"_I was planning on right before winter formal. Before we get into the dance room."_

"_Ok, do you want Renee's ring?"_

"_Do you have Renee's ring?" _

"_Yes, it was one of the things she left behind when…she died…do you want to give it to Bella?"_

"_Are you serious?? I would Love too!! I'm sure that Bella would love it too. Thank you so much Charlie. This will mean the world to her."_

"_Here, let me go get it. You wait here."_

"_Ok, thank you so much Charlie." He got up and went to his room. This is the best thing that could ever happen. Not that Bella's mom died, but that were getting married with her mom's ring. He came out about two minutes later, with the ring. He handed it to me. I opened the blue, velvet box. There, was the most gorgeous diamond ring I had ever seen. I went to a million stores looking for the RIGHT ring. And I never found it. But this, this is the right ring. This is the one I want to give Bella. _

"_Thank you so much. She will love this. Does she know this is her mom's ring?"_

"_I never showed it to her, but it's engraved…" I took the ring out of the box and looked at the engraftment. It said "Renee, you are my moon and stars, for eternity" _

"_Wow" That's all I could say. He thought of Renee the same way I think of Bella._

"_Yeah, I just wish eternity lasted a little longer…" I thought I saw a tear in his left eye, but he turned his head and quickly brushed it away. This will mean so much to her._

"_Thank you so much, I should probably go…"_

"_Yeah, sure. Tell me what her reaction is when you ask her please."_

"_Sure. Bye." I stood up and walked quietly out of the door. The ring was in my pocket._

_End Flashback_

I knocked on the well known door again. Bella answered after the first knock. She must have been waiting… The ring was in my right pocket.

"Hey babe." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Hun. Come in." Bella looked so beautiful in her long, royal blue dress. I have changed my mind since I talked to Charlie. I was going to ask her, with Charlie there. We went to go take pictures, per Charlie's request. I gave Bella her corsage. When we were done with pictures, we got ready to leave. Charlie was saying goodbye. He had a particularly big smile on for someone who didn't know anything…

"Bella, actually I have something I want to ask you while your dad is here."

"Well, what is it?" Charlie's smile just grew.

"Bella sit down." She looked confused, but sat down anyway. "Bella, you are my moon and my stars. I couldn't imagine living without you…" I took in a deep breath. "Bella, will you marry me?" I pulled out the ring. Her face looked shocked and then slowly turned into a huge smile. Charlie was practically jumping up and down in the corner he was so happy. Bella looked to her dad then looked to me. She stood up.

_**A/N: Ok, there you have it!! Will Bella say yes? Or is she not ready? Review!! I want at least 2 reviews from people who have NOT reviewed this story before!! Otherwise you aren't getting the next chapter!! I will send it to the people who are regular reviewers if they review and I still haven't gotten my 2 from non-reviewers!! So review!!  
Amber**_


	8. Yes, Or No?

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! Especially **__**Pretty4Edward**__** and **__**JaspersAngel**__**!! I would also like to thank my normal reviewers; **__**XxAmanda is A Jasper's GirlxX**__**, **__**Kayla2111**__**, and **__**Indigenousbleu**__**!! Thank you **__**XxAmanda is A Jasper's GirlxX**__** for betaing this chapter!! I feel like I take you for granted sometimes!! Thank you so much!! You are a lifesaver!! This chapter is dedicated to **__**JaspersAngel**__** for reviewing EVERY chapter!! Thank you SO much!! It means A LOT to me!!  
Amber **_

**BPOV**

"Mike, It's not that I don't love you with all my heart, It's just…I'm not ready to get married. I'm 18 for crying out loud! I'm sorry." I really did love him; I just couldn't bring myself to say yes. I walked out of the room and up to my room…crying. I locked the door behind me and ran to my bed.

**MPOV**

I can't believe she said no. I guess going to the winter formal is out of the picture right now then. I should go talk to her. First, I should talk to Charlie though. He didn't look real happy.

"Charlie, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go get Bella." I ran up the stairs quickly and knocked on her door.

**BPOV**

"Go away!" I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, let alone go to the dance anymore.

"Bella, babe. Please let me in." He was pleading. I could just picture his puppy dog face. I couldn't stand it. I let him in, but ran back to my bed and went under the covers. "Bella, I understand. You're not ready; I don't want to rush you into anything you are not ready for. Please look at me." With that he pulled the blanket away and sat me up. I snuggled into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's ok; you don't need to worry about it. However, do you want to see the ring? It was your mom's."

"You proposed to me with my moms ring?"

"Yeah, I stopped by last week and asked your dad for permission to marry you and he gave me your mom's ring."  
"I love you Mike."

"I love you too Bella." He gave me a slow, but passionate kiss. "Tell me when you are ready. I will wait for you." I gave him a quick kiss then just rested my head in his shoulder. We sat that way for a while and then I feel asleep. The next thing I remember is Charlie knocking on the door. I looked at the clock. It was 6:30! I got up and when I looked around my room, Mike was on the lying right next to me. I don't know how he talked my dad into that! Charlie opened the door.  
"Hey sleepy heads."

"Hey dad, you let Mike stay?"

"Yeah, I trust he won't do anything."

"Thank you dad." I got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't be late." He left and shut the door behind him. I crawled back into bed and kissed Mike on the cheek.

"Time to wake up Sleepy head!" He grunted a little and then sat up.

"Hey beautiful. Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yep, even better when I realized I was sleeping next to my prince in shining armor." I smiled. He kissed me slow, but I guess it was morning. I pulled away. "I am going to go take a shower. Then I will get out and you can take your shower. How does that sound?"

"It would sound better if we saved water…" I hit him playfully.

"Mike, My dad is still here!"

"And…"

"He wouldn't approve of that!"

"Are you sure about that? He did let me sleep in your bed last night…"

"I'm going to go take a shower. You keep dreaming!" I started getting up, but was pulled back down.

"I took my shower last night, no need to rush." Then he kissed me one more time.

I pulled away and walked dazedly to the bathroom, with a huge smirk on my face. I took my shower and everything. When I was done I walked back into my room to get dressed. I only had a towel around my waist.

"I forgot my clothes…" I said a little sheepishly.

"That's ok with me…" He said while scanning my body. He got up and grabbed me around the waist. Then he picked me up and carried me to the bed. He started kissing me like a mad man. I pushed him off of me and started getting dressed. When I turned around he had a face that looked like he just watched someone get ran over.

"What?"

"Noting, you are just so…so…hot."

"Thanks." I blushed…a lot! I just noticed he was dressed already. "We should get some breakfast then head to school."

"Ok." He picked me up and carried me bridal style to the kitchen. Charlie was eating breakfast and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning kids."

"Morning" Both Mike and I said in unison. I blushed a million shades of read and he put me down.

"Are you hungry?" Oh yea, Charlie must really like Mike, He never asks if I'm hungry.

"I was just going to get a bowl of cereal for both Bella and I."

"Nonsense, I made pancakes." That's the first time I looked at his plate. There on his plate were pancakes, and they looked edible!

"Since when did you know how to cook pancakes?"

"Bella, I'm not totally incapable of cooking. Just dinner." I laughed a little while Mike got both of us a plate of pancakes and syrup.

"Here you go Bella." I mumbled thanks and sat down in my normal chair. Mike and I hurried up and ate. When we were done. We both put our plates in the sink. I washed the dishes and he dried. I got him with soap a couple of times. By the third time we started an all out soap war. I won, of course! Then, cleaned up the mess we made, got our backpacks, said goodbye to Charlie and went to Mike's car. Ever since we started dating Mike has been bringing me to school every morning. We walked to my door where he gave me a passionate kiss, then he opened my door and we got in the car and started heading for school.

"I love you Mike."

"I love you too Bella."

**A/N: There is your chapter!! Hope you loved it!! I think it is my longest chapter so far at 1149 words!! Thank You EVERYONE!! The first person to guess my age, (not my beta) gets a preview of the next chapter!!  
Review!!  
Amber**


	9. AN: redoing!

I am SO SO SO sorry!! I got a PM from a very, very good author about this story. I am going to pull this story and re-write some parts!! I have also found a few mistakes so I have to fix those too!! I will try to have the first chapter up by…tomorrow (5-17)!! I will try my hardest!! Again, I am so so so sorry!! Please check out the new chapter!! I will leave it up as is, if anyone wants to take a look at the before and after!! It will be called Is It Possible?  
Amber


	10. AN

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated in...well let me see....way too many months to count!!! Don't freak out that I'm marking all of my stories as complete. This summer (last day of school is May 29th) I plan on attacking all of my stories just not at the same time like I did last summer :D I will most likely start with I don't know yet but I'll let you guys know when I do. I plan on it being much better and frequent (like daily) updates this time :D Thanks for your understanding :D**

**Oh, and I'm only going to keep one of my finished storeis on here. So, I'm going to put a poll up. **

**Otherwise I am deleting A Teacher's Sin Version 1, Concrete Angel, Ideas Galore! and The Inevitable. **

**The stories that are going to be up in the poll are Edward and Bella Cullen, Everyting out there, Gotta love the bear, Til Death, Til Death do us part with Edward, Til Death do us part with Jacob and You and me in Idaho. **

**Oh, and The stories I will be re-doing this summer are... A Teacher's Sin REDONE, Is It Possible, The Beginning, and The Truth is Undeniable.**

**Amber**


End file.
